


Violet’s First Free Use Night with Daddy and Big Brother

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, The Father/Daughter Society, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 1980s, Begging, Big Brother, Creampie, Drugging, F/M, For Sale, Incest, Mind Break, Mouth Used by Many, Multiple BJs, My Little Pussy is Only for Daddy, Rape, Spit Roast, Suburban Sex Club, The Father / Daughter Society, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Violet’s First Free Use Night with Daddy and Big Brother

[F4M] [Script Offer] Violet’s First Free Use Night with Daddy and Big Brother [Incest] [Rape] [Drugging] [Multiple BJs] [Spit Roast] [Creampie] [Mouth Used by Many] but [My Little Pussy is Only for Daddy] and maybe [Big Brother] too [Suburban Sex Club] [The Father / Daughter Society] [Mind Break] [Drugging] [1980s] [Begging] [For Sale] [3633 Words]

———————————————————————————  
Summary: Violet is about to experience her first training session and mind-break, at the behest of her father and the secret society which enforces the degenerate rules of this small suburban town. At the start she’s basically just a very well-behaved young adult with plans for the future. After being drugged, forced to orally service many of the men at the party and being used by her male relatives, all she wants to be is her father and brother’s slutty little fuck-doll.   
Violet is a sweet and innocent, if a bit spoiled, girl from 1980’s suburbia. She loves the mall and her friends, and is worried about leaving town for college. When drugged she regresses quite a bit in her speech and thought patterns, relying on her corrupt father and older brother to tell her what is right and wrong.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks*  
Direction on emotion or speech patterns appear in (parenthesis)  
Sound FX appear in [brackets] and are optional.  
sFX Included: Car Doors, Driving, Crowd Noises, Night Ambiance

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Other Scripts Found Here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/10u_HSRTrhUY9VdTIaKlK3cbhFic8RzgsDlyreqduXFI/edit?usp=sharing  
———————————————————————————

[night noises]

Come onnnn….tell meeeeee…

Seriously. We’re stuck waiting out here until daddy gets out. 

What does that even mean?

[disgusted noise] I *know* what “initiated” means. I’m not stupid. What do I have to do? How long will it take? Are we even going to get back in time for Dallas? 

Oh my god if you weren’t my big brother I swear that I’d...[noise of frustration]

(Nervous) But…you’ve been to one of these, um, meetings before, right?

And…and mom used to be a part of this thing too, before she married dad? 

Why did she have to stop going? I don’t understand…

[car door opens, closes]

Oh my god, finally! I thought you’d never be ready, daddy! I feel like we’ve been waiting in the car for you for an hour! Even my lazy older brother got here before you.

All right fine, it’s been like fifteen minutes, but you get the idea. Plus, its chilly out tonight and this dress doesn’t exactly provide a lot of coverage.

[car starts, driving noises]

I know, I know. It’s usually *you* waiting on *me*. I guess I know how that feels now. But…I mean…you must know I’m nervous.

How could I not be nervous? You haven’t told me what’s going to happen? All you’ve done is told me how to dress, when to be ready, and how important this is to my future. 

I even asked mom, and all she did was give one of her little smiles and say: “you’ll find out”. God…I love her but she can be so irritating, especially when she knows something that I don’t. 

I was *supposed* to go to a concert with Christina tonight, which I *cancelled*. Soooo I think I at least deserve to know where we’re going. 

Oh come on, we’re *on our way*! Surely you can tell me *something* about what’s going to happen.

Daddy, I’m serious! I want to know. I *need* to know. I’m…I’m an adult!

Fine, just laugh. Ugh. You guys are so similar sometimes that its creepy. [deep sigh] 

[long pause of driving]

Um…I’m getting pretty anxious, guys. Will you promise me something?

I know it sounds silly, but you’re my family. Whatever happens tonight, will you promise to take care of me, in the end?

[deep sigh of relief] That really does make me feel better.

Oh, we’re stopping already? It’s really this close? 

Hey. I’ve seen this building before. I thought it was abandoned. It’s got a lot of cars parked around it tonight. Wasn’t it like a church or something, originally? 

[door opening, crunch of gravel]

This is where you guys meet? I had no idea. I guess you do keep it kind of hush-hush though.

So…so you’ll tell me what to do, right. And I won’t look stupid in this short black dress? I feel like I’m just a little girl again. It’s so tight up top, and it doesn’t cover my legs at all. I swear you can see right up it every time I sit down.

(Bashful) Oh…oh daddy thank you. I’m glad at least both of you think I look beautiful tonight. [giggle]

[Door opens]

Wow, there are a *lot* of men here tonight. Is that the pastor? Oooh, and the mayor? And my 12th grade English teacher. [laughs] Wow. I guess this really is important to the town. 

And…there are a *lot* of girls from my class here. That’s kind of odd. 

Why? Well, because there aren’t any women who are mom’s age…just…girls in their late teens and women in their early twenties.

(Unsure) Daddy, are you sure that this is…oh, what?

Do I want a drink? You mean like (loud whispering) alcohol?

You know I’m not old enough to drink, daddy. Is that really okay?

Well then, yeah, I would love one! I…I don’t know what to order, though.

A Long Island Iced Tea? What’s in it?

Oh, yeah, that does sound delicious! Yes, please! Do you want me to come with you?

Alright, daddy, I can wait here if that’s what you want. 

[humming or other bored noise]

Oh hi, sir! It’s good to see you. 

Is your daughter here tonight, too?

Aww, that’s too bad. It would have been cool if Mariah and I got initiated at the same time, you know?

Ohh…she got in trouble? I hope it wasn’t anything too serious. 

I’ll see her soon? I’m glad. We haven’t hung out much recently.

To be honest I’m really nervous about getting initiated in front of all these people. I know that there’s kind of a test or something but no one will tell me anything else. I want to be good enough for da…for my father, sir. I want to be pretty enough, too. I know that’s part of it, and I don’t think I look good in this dress.

[giggle] Thank you, sir. If you say I’m cute, it must be true. And I’m glad you, uh, like my lipstick so much. Please tell Mariah that I send my love!

Oh hi daddy, thank you.

[clink of ice in glass, drinking/sipping noise]

Mmm…so…um, when does it start? Soon?

The drink? Yeah, I mean…it tastes pretty good. (Quiet so just listener can her) But there’s a weird aftertaste. 

No, daddy, I’m not complaining! I just…you know everything looks so fancy so I’m surprised. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to finish it.

[drinking/gulping sounds]

Wait. That guy’s holding a leash. Did he bring his…his dog? [laughs]

Oh…oh my god. That’s Marissa’s dad…and that’s not a dog. He’s leading…Marissa!

And she’s in a collar, daddy! She’s not even dressed! You can see her tits and pussy and *everything*! She’s just wearing high heels and stockings!

Daddy, quit smirking! This is serious. We have to…to help her!

Well, no…she doesn’t look like she’s in trouble, now that I think about it. She’s smiling…a lot. 

[giggles] Yes, I mean, I do think people should be free to be themselves. And she does look really cute in those little ears. But how is that tail even staying attached?

I’m sorry, its plugged in…*where*?

That’s what I thought you said. But she doesn’t look uncomfortable at all. She looks pleased as punch to be getting…pet…by all those guys. And…wow she got right on her knees at her father’s feet as soon as he sat down. 

Is…is that Lara over there? I couldn’t tell at first because…because of her mask but…her body looks right and…and that’s Lara’s dad.

Daddy…daddy he’s just sliding the strap of her dress off… That’s…that’s not right…

[a low noise in her throat of unconscious desire] Daddy, he’s…he’s just groping her tits. He’s not even being gentle. He’s squeezing them and rubbing them and…and pinching them…and she’s not resisting…at all. She looks so…so turned on…

I don’t like this, Daddy. I…I want to go home.

I…I mean…of *course* I want to be a good girl for you. Haven’t I…haven’t I always been one? I…I um…what was I saying? 

[drugged giggle] No…there were two of you for a second. I got confused. 

(From this point on she’s noticeably drugged and suggestible)

I wanted to go home. Wait, is that what I want? I…I wanted something. [giggle]

Maybe I wanted you to touch me like Lara’s daddy is touching her. That looks so…nice…

Mmm…daddy I…I feel weird. Like my head is fuzzy…and…and I feel hot…and…and I’m so horny, daddy!

Oh my god I can’t believe I said that…I’m sorry…I’m trying to be good I just…

Tell me how to be good for you, daddy. Tell me. I’m so confused…

Daddy, what are you doing? 

Y…yes your hand does feel nice on my back…but you’re moving it down…to…to…

[moans] To my ass…daddy! That’s not…not where daddies are supposed to touch…[giggles]

[moans] Big brother, those are my tits! I don’t mind when you look…of course…but you can’t just [moans] squeeze them like that…

God…yes, daddy, I do enjoy it when both of you are [moans] touching me like this…

I feel like the center of attention…so loved…

Daddy…daddy would you kiss me please?

[kissing]

Big brother….I can’t think when you kiss my neck like that…

[kissing w/ moaning]

And my collar bone…

[kissing w/moaning]

Fuck, I feel so…so *hot*, daddy.

I need to take this dress off. 

Yeah, pull it off, big brother…just lift it off my head.

See, daddy! I wore the lacy black panties like you asked but…no bra! I’m so jiggly! [laughs]

(Stage whispers) Is it okay to be topless in front of all these important men, daddy? 

This is part of my initiation? I don’t know why I was even a little bit worried. This is fun!

And..[moans] I like it when you both touch me like this…

Daddy…big brother is…he’s sucking on my tits…[moan]

Its driving me wild, daddy!

Yes…yes daddy, no other boy has touched me or…[moans] kissed me like this…

Daddy…why are you getting on your knees…

Oh, oh daddy your hand on my thigh is…oh god…you’re touching me in my….fuck…

[moans] 

Pull my panties off, daddy…pull them off. I want your hands on my little pussy. 

No one has touched it. Except for me, daddy. [giggles]

I touch it *all* the time. Sometimes I’m thinking about boys at school or…big brother…or even you, daddy. God, thats so embarrassing. But…but I swear I’ve been a good girl. No boys are allowed in my little pussy, just like mom taught me. 

Oh…wait…stop!

No…I mean, of *course* I want your fingers inside of me, daddy. It’s just…

What about mom? Won’t she be jealous that you’re touching me like this?

She…did this with her daddy, too? Oh. Okay. Then I guess this is fine.

Please daddy…slide your fingers inside of meeeeeeee…

[moans as entered by fingers, fingering starts here please moan as needed]

Oh god, daddy, it feels so good…

Keep thrusting your fingers deep, daddy! Deeper!

Oh god my legs are shaking…I can’t stand…let me hold onto you, big brother!

Big brother, I can feel your cock! It’s so hard! 

Are you hard for me? Are you hard for your little sisters tight little pussy?

All right…I’ll sit on your lap daddy…

And you…keep…keep fingering me…please!

Yeah…I want to get big brother’s cock out. Is that okay?

Yay! All right...I’m reaching in. I feel so naughty…like I’m opening gifts before Christmas. [giggles]

Oh god your cock is so…so nice…fuck…

I love sliding my little hands up and down…

[giggles] Daddy, he makes funny noises when I play with his balls…

Wait…big brother is asking me to open my mouth…and take his cock inside of it…

D-daddy…is…is this right? I didn’t think so before but…I…I’m feeling so strange.

And…and it’s all right to take care of people you love, right? And I love you and big brother, so…so…this must be fine, right?

All…all right. I’ll make you feel good with my mouth, big brother. Can you still reach me if I get on my knees, daddy? I really *neeeed* your fingers.

Good. [drunken giggle]

[bj noises start here - she’s still being fingered so she speaks in between bj noises and ]

You taste so salty, big brother. Did you shower?

I didn’t think so. You’re such a naughty boy.

Mmm…I wondered what you would taste like…

I watched your girlfriend do this, once.

I saw what she did and how much you liked it.

I was soooo jealous….

But...but…she’s not here right now…and my mouth is just as hot and sweet as hers, isn’t it?

Maybe it’s a little more sweet because it’s your little sisters lips wrapped around your cock? [laughs]

You want me to stop? But daddy, big brother hasn’t cum yet! 

I know he cums a *lot*, too, because sometimes I look at his bed in the morning. [giggle]

All right, but you have to promise I’ll get to swallow big brother’s cum, too, right? And yours?

Oh…so daddy gets to cum somewhere special? That sounds fun.

All right daddy, but you need to cum too…I can see how excited you are. [giggles]

Mmm…so I guess there’s a line? All right…I’ll try and…mmmf!

[her mouth is getting used by multiple men, one after the other, bj noises, choking, etc. I’ve added points where they’re implied to be cumming and she’s just desperately trying to swallow it before another man uses her.]

These men are already so excited…they’re hard and dripping and…

[gulping noise]

Daddy, he…he came so much and…[choking noise]

I can’t…I can’t focus when you’re fingering me so hard, daddy…and…

Oh god this one’s cumming tooooo… [loud slurp/gulping]

Fuck…this…this is getting me so horny daddy…

Sucking this many cocks…is this…is this my initiation? 

I…I don’t like this daddy! [gulping]

I…I can’t take so many like this…one right after another…

I can’t breathe, daddy! I can’t breathe!

Oh no, he’s cumming too! [choking and gulping noise]

[bj noises stop]

(She’s a bit more clear now, she’s coming out of her drugged stupor)

There…there was something in that drink, wasn’t there, daddy? [coughing fit]

I was…in a daze before…but now my head is starting to clear…oh god…what have I done…what have you done to me?

W-Why are you letting everyone fuck my throat like this, daddy? 

You…you’re supposed to protect me from men like this! Not let them use me!

What do you mean I *have* to do it? No, I don’t! 

You’re going to *sell* me if I don’t? [disbelieving laugh] Like what, a piece of meat.

Oh…oh god, daddy. Don’t even joke about that. No, I…I don’t want that! I don’t want to become some strangers property! W-what do I have to do?

Take my medicine? I don’t understand?

Why does he have a syringe? What’s in it?

No! I don’t want any more drugs! I want to go home, daddy! I want to go home or…

No…no I won’t hold still! No! No!

Aaaah! Fuck…it stings…it hurts so much…why…why did you…jam it in my neck so…so hard…big brother…

(Now she’s *really* drugged, even more so than before.)

Where…where am I, daddy?

I’m scared. Why am I scared?

Is everything really going to be okay? You’re not mad at me?

Do you promise that you’ll keep me safe, daddy?

All right…sir. Yes. Yes I’ll be good…and at the end…you’ll give me a nice surprise? Something just for you you and me?

You promise, daddy? 

(Cheerful) All right. I can do this. I’ll…I’ll show you how good I can be for you…

You want me to get on all fours on these chairs, daddy? Like a doggie? All right. [giggles]

Big brother, you get in front…and I’ll make you feel good with my mouth…

And daddy will get to use my little pusssssyyyyy [moan/outcry as she is entered roughly]

N-no fair, daddy! That was too hard! This is my first time!

O-okay. If that’s how good girls get their daddy’s cock, then [moans] its fine…

[sex starts here…she’s blowing her big brother and being fucked hard, so moans, chokes, gagging, slurps, are all appropriate]

Oh god, daddy…I can’t focus when…when you’re fucking me so…good

Yes daddy…yes I love your cock. I love it inside of me….I never want this to stop. 

And I’m so nice and tight for you, aren’t I? You don’t want to sell me, right? You *love* me…and you love to *fuck* me…and you haven’t even had my little ass, have you?

Mmm…I want to feel your cock twitch in my mouth, big brother. 

I want all of your cum. All of it! 

You don’t need a girlfriend any more! You’ve got my pretty little mouth and pretty little pussy and that’s all you need!

[slapping noise]

Ahh! Daddy, I’m sorry. You get me first of course. It’s your pussy! You made it so you get to fuck it first. That’s only fair. 

I…I just have fantasies…you know. About both of you…

Older men…fucking me…using me…every day…

Mmm…I’m so glad you gave me that special shot, daddy, so I could be my real self with both of you. 

I don’t even care that all these people are watching.

I…I feel all these eyes on me…watching you both take me…and…I…

I feel ashamed…and guilty…and it turns me on so fucking much.

No…no…I mean yes…I want this…I want to cum on your cock, daddy…

I’m sure mom’s pussy is nice and all, but…is it young and tight like mine?

I mean…you could stop right now if you wanted and go home and finish in her, couldn’t you? 

I don’t want you to…I want you to finish in me. I want *all* of your cum, daddy.

But only you deserve my little pussy daddy…

Isn’t it tight? I was a virgin for you…just like you raised me…

I belong to you…completely…

So don’t sell me, please! I’ll be such a good little slutty daughter for you!

I can go with you on trips. You can do whatever you want to me at home or the office.

Wouldn’t it be nice to have a little girl like me around who you can just bend over? 

Oh daddy, if you let me I’ll be good for the whole family.

I’ll eat mom out when she gets upset about something. 

I’ll blow my big brother every day and…seeing as he’s family…he can cum in my little pussy, too, right?

Or you could sell me to him. He’s always looking at my tits and ass just like you do, daddy.

Maybe he could even breed another little girl for the house. Wouldn’t that be nice?

You could fuck your home-bred granddaughter…

But only if you don’t sell me outside the home. 

Please, daddy. I’ve been so good for you tonight. And I’ll always be good. I’ll suck anyone off you want me to.

But please don’t sell me. And keep my pussy only for you and big brother. Please.

You’re the men I love. You’re the men who can have all of me.

Oh god…daddy…all this cock and cum and I can’t even think any more…

I need to cum, Daddy!

Daddy, please! Please let me cum…

You’re being so mean, daddy!

(Really whining) Big brother, please! Make him let me cum!

Don’t laugh at me…don’t…I can’t…I’ve been so good for you both…

Please let me cum…

Please keep me…

Please breeeed me!

[improv to orgasm]

[sobbing and panting recovery]

Y-yes, daddy. I’m glad I went through with it. Of course I am.

I…I passed? I did! 

Oh god I’m so proud! This…this was so hard, daddy! I never expected any of this but….but I did it!

Of course I need more training! I was just a dumb virgin before. I want to know every way to please you. I want you to have me in every hole. I want you to touch me and use me. And big brother, too, if that’s okay.

College? Daddy…I mean…yeah I wanted that *before* but now? I don’t even remember why? 

Why would I want to ever leave my family? You have everything I ever needed, daddy. 

Please take me home, daddy. I can’t wait to show you what a *good* girl I am now. [slightly unhinged giggle]


End file.
